Remember me again
by CosmicWizard
Summary: This is AU! Tidus goes through the story unseen by everyone except Yuna. And now this is the aftermath of what happened. Seymour comes back! Again. He too is in Tidus's position... Tidus/Yuna Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be my first chaptered story on here! I don't like incomplete work... So I'm going to do my best too finish it! C: It won't be that long I think, but who really knows?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Final fantasy X is not mine.**

**Summary: This is AU! Where Tidus goes through the game being unseen by anyone except Yuna, so a few things would of changed since he can't touch anything physically unless the thing knows of his presence. Seymour comes back! Again. He too is in Tidus's position, but the main focus of the story is on Tidus and Yuna, though Seymour will obviously be speaking a lot because he's the only one that can see Tidus. Remember it's AU! So there will be a few changed that won't go accordingly to the game. Tidus/Yuna Rated T**

**Remember me again**

_Yuna... I'm sorry I lied to you in the temple; I just didn't want you to get hurt if I told you the truth. But I knew, just as the fayth said; I would disappear for good if you are able to beat Sin once and for all. Yuna. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you feel this way, but I hope your happy now. Now you can live your life the way you want to, it's better this way, after all. I am just a dream._

* * *

><p>"Yunie!" Rikku called in delight! "That was a great speech," Yuna smiled, the perfect facade to hide her inner sadness. With Sir Auron gone, and her mysterious friend absent too, it brought her sadness that she couldn't see the two again. Especially the <em>friend.<em>

"Thank you, Rikku," she bowed, Wakka, Lulu and Kimari stood behind her, all proud of Yuna. The summoner that defeated Sin and lived, what was there not to be proud of? "So this is where we part then?" It was true, now that the Pilgrimage was over, did they really have reason to all stay together like this anymore? Wakka and lulu would go back to Besaid, Yuna would join them, seeing them as family. Kimari would go back to and Rikku... She was an Al bhed; she would be needed to get back to them, helping them restore their lost home.

"Yunie... Don't put it that way! You act like we'll never see each other again!" She pulled her into a tight hug, those always cheered Yuna up. She laughed glad with Rikku's response.

"Of course," the group smiled, even Lulu, the fight was over, now came the calm. But was Yuna going to enjoy it? Or was her loss going to get in the way of that?

* * *

><p>Submerged in water, <strong>again.<strong> He was always found near water, as a blitzball player he found it suitable; after all he was the _star player_ of the Zanarkand Abes. He stretched, feeling as if awakening for the first time in a thousand years. He opened his eyes, swimming to the surface of the ocean. _Whoosh!_ He arrived, taking in his surroundings, "Wha-?" Shock sprung through him, this was the second time he's found himself in Besaid, the beautiful island seemed to have fondness for him. He laughed out in joy, "Not Zanarkand?" of course not; Zanarkand was gone now, after leaping of the edge of Cid's airship he thought he'd be going home. Or maybe he was home now. Last time he found himself here, he had to drag himself out of the sea and investigate the area; he was in such an utter mess last time, not knowing why he was there exactly. But now he knew what he had to do, but, has things changed now? That's right, last time he was in Spira, he was but a dream, drifting and following summoner Yuna... Only Yuna could see him, and the few unsent they encountered (but they didn't speak to him, he was merely distraction to them). It was truly strange. "What if I'm still a dream?" he couldn't possibility go back to Yuna is that was so, he would only disappear again. He couldn't do that to her, not again. "But If I've disappeared, why am I here?" He asked no one in particular, he made a move, approaching the sandy beach of Besaid. There was no one around to see him, so he thought of heading down to the village where everyone would surely be. Maybe even Yuna if he's lucky.

It's been a while since he'd last done this, the cliff full of vegetation and beauty led to an open area where a river that possibly led to the sea settled beautifully in the scene, sparkling in all its glory. Zanarkand didn't have anything like this there, it was nothing but structures of spectacular architecture, nothing natural like this. The first time, he spotted Wakka do this and followed him down, and though Wakka couldn't see him he felt attached to the man, almost like a brother. It was good journeying with him, though he still awaited the day he could finally say 'hello' and receive one back from him. He dived in gracefully, his blitzball skills coming through, and swam his way towards the village in a rush.

When he finally got there, he was met with a quiet mood, he wondered why. Hasn't Sin been defeated? Shouldn't everyone be loud and cheering? Or was the village life always this quiet since Sin's defeat? Yuna did defeat Sin _right?_ "She needs to spend time alone, I understand her loss is troubling her, even if it does sound like madness Wakka, but it's about time she's come out there," Lulu! He saw her walk out with Wakka along side her, this was perfect! Surely if he stayed close with them they would lead him to Yuna. He ran up to them, to test if they could see him or not. Was he still a dream?

"But Lu, its _crazy_ ya? Yuna says this boy that's been followin' us round looks a lot like Chappu ya? But not Chappu," Wakka how he missed that voice, he chuckled lightly.

They walked straight through him, he was invisible to them still? That was a shame. So he was a dream... he thought, crestfallen on the discovery, but it didn't make sense at all! The faith stopped dreaming now, didn't they? His mind pondering on the young hooded boy he once saw often.

"Let us see how well she's doing first, she's been in the temple for ages," She? Could it be? Yuna was in the temple? He followed them quietly, not that it mattered whether he was quiet or not. They couldn't realise his presence, even if they wanted to.

"Why is she still in the temple? Yevons teachings were bad, she can't be praying ya?" That's right, they exposed Yevon, and there was no need for false teaching anymore now that Sin is gone. Tidus paused, the temple was the first time he laid eyes on Yuna, and Yuna saw him too. Was she, _sad?_

"Yuna!" He yelled the moment he set eyes on her, he ran up to her; holding out his arm to touch her.

"Yuna," she turned, answering to Lulu's call, and not his. "It's time to leave this place, you've been here too long," she nodded slowly, her eyes falling to the floor; and walked straight past Tidus who stood in front of her with a blank expression on his face. She didn't even register him, like he was only a ghost. He chocked, holding back tears, _why couldn't she see me? _He thought wearily...

"She can't see you because she has stopped believing in you," came a voice from behind...

"Wha-" a flash of anger came to his face, it was _him_ again, the other person that could see him, since he was an unsent; a rather stubborn one at that. _But_ _he was sent by Yuna? What gives? _"You **again!** How many times are you gonna keep surviving _huh!_" He yelled, Seymour looked bored, he said nothing back. "Well, aren't you gonna tell me why your here?" Questions, questions, it was obvious Tidus didn't trust the man. It would be ridiculous to say he did.

"If your quiet done with yourself _yes._" That ticked Tidus off, "it seems that I don't know why I'm here but I feel that we are both in the same position. No one can see me, except you of course." Rolling his eyes.

"I thought Yuna sent you!"

"Yes so did I," he concurred, "and yet here I am. Though I think it has something to do with my mother giving me another chance, it's the most logical reason I've come up with so far." Tidus scoffed, Seymour was such a ponce, with his voice ridiculously high and his gracefulness like a woman's, far too in touch with his feminine side. Honestly now, maester or not Seymour was a foppish man-half-Guado. And he was stuck with him, of all people.

Looks like this was going to be a hard journey, for him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Please stop moping, it's discouraging." Tidus snapped his neck round to the bloody _survivor,_ they fight the man-half-guado **four** times and here he is, still present! If not dead, but present. He really didn't want to die did he? Was he afraid? One would question.

"What do you know, you don't understand anything." Seymour sneaked a low look at him, his eyes narrowed darkly. He would not be spoken to in that tone.

"But you see," he started. "I do think I understand. I saw the way you looked at Lady Yuna on _our_ wedding day," a smirk coming to his face, reminding the lovesick puppy of that day. Tidus made a furious expression, and took a few steps away from Seymour keeping his distance before he lashed out on him like a wild animal.

They decided (which took a long while for Tidus to agree) on sticking together, Seymour claiming it will keep each other sane, plus that he was in no position to harm Tidus in any way possible. Tidus told Seymour he already lost his mind with his obsession of _the spiral of death_ ages ago, but he still agreed, sanity was something to keep; and not loose.

"Why couldn't it of been Auron, and not you, at least he keeps his words to himself!" A vision of the man telling him 'this is your story' came to mind, he would say words similar to that often, Tidus wondered if it was just an excuse to not get himself involved with anything he didn't want to.

Yuna sat peacefully in Lulu and Wakka's tent, sitting in the very same place he once took a nap while stalking Wakka, yes stalking, how inappropriate of him but he had no choice. Wakka was cooking at the time; and he fell asleep watching him cook, not the most interesting of things to stare at anyway.

"Would you of preferred Sir Auron be with you? Stuck in this world just as you are? Not resting? How selfish of you," he had a point there. But he just couldn't stand the guy. Contributing his snide comments, constantly proving his worth higher than Tidus'.

"So what did you mean before? That Yuna stopped believing me?" He brought up, changing the subject.

"She must of gone to the temple to leave you behind, that's why she couldn't see you, isn't it obvious." Even he knew what she was doing, _great._

_Yuna likes to stare off at places she'll never see again, mutely saying goodbye to them. She was doing that in the temple, where we first met. Saying goodbye to me. _He looked over to Yuna, she wasn't all that happy, maybe he still had chance yet? Her sorrow was about him, right? All he needed to do was convince her that he was here again and... "Seymour I have a plan, we have to somehow convince Yuna to believe in me again."

"And how do we do **that?** We cannot be seen remember? And we can't touch anything either, were practically ghosts, unlike unsent. They were physical, and visible." He was unfortunately right, and Tidus groaned rather loudly.

"If you're so smart, think of a way, _Maester_ Seymour." He mocked at his name, Seymour sighed in reply, refusing to become agitated by his childish banter.

"It's not easy. We may be here forever, like this. Unless we can somehow get to the Macalania woods, and createa sphere. Do you think you can do that? Create a sphere and show it to Lady Yuna?" Tidus looked over to Yuna, she was making her move now; leaving the tent. "It's the only way, I believe we will be able to make spheres; at least I may be able to." That would mean leaving Yuna, and heading of in a different direction in other words.

"Really? The only way?" He nodded to confirm.

"You take care now _ya?_ Say hi to Rikku for me!" Yuna bowed and waved him off, her smile was soft, it told Wakka not to worry for her. Rikku was meeting her outside Besaid village, she said she needed time off from Besaid and wanted to go with her cousin to help the people of the Al Bhed. _An excuse to avoid seeing the temple everyday._ Tidus desperately wanted to follow her, but he knew he couldn't. It would do no good.

He was parting with her again, and it hurt. He watched as she walked away from the village, it meant something deeper than just moving to another place; she was leaving him behind for good. Was she really ready to forget all about him? Really? This made him question whether he should go to the Macalania woods; what if he ended up disappearing again? Questions filled his mind endlessly. It was all too much for one star player.

What if they were never meant to be together? That was a thought to ponder on. Yuna, a high summoner. And Tidus, the dreamed up star blitzball player. Yuna told him she loved him on the day she defeated Sin. Has she?... Forgotten those words?

He could feel the tears threatening to fall, no. He wasn't going to cry, he didn't do that anymore. Not anymore.

Yuna was gone, and he was left behind. He pulled on a hard face, and faced Seymour. He only nodded; ready to go to the woods. All he really had left was to try, and if he failed. He would try no more. "It will take us two weeks to get there, with the way were travelling. The same way as you took your pilgrimage, there being no shorter way. We travel to Kilika, then onwards to Luca on the next boat. From there the Mi'hen Highroad and then Mushroom rock road, pass the Moonflow following towards _Guadosalam._"

"I bet you can't wait to get home again," Tidus pointed out; Seymour did say his home name with emphasis, it was kind of hard to miss it.

"Through the Thunderplains and we've reached our destination," he finished; completely ignoring Tidus. "We must depart now, Lady Yuna and her cousin I presume will also be taking the boat to Kilika and then to Luca. While you were lost in thought," he snickered, "I heard her speaking about reaching Luca to meet with the other Al Bheds since they are most interested in... Blitzball," his face bored again.

"Hey! Blitzball is better than anything you find fun," Seymour rolled his eyes bluntly, wanting Tidus to see this. He was starting to get on his nerves.

"Enough of this, we must head onto the boat. I only hope there are spear empty beds to lay on." And strode off to the direction of the beach, Tidus soon followed after.

On the boat, Yuna stood at the very front, the same place she stood when she first set out for her Pilgramage. She did well not to think of Tidus, in her mind she only ever referred to him as 'that boy from Zanarkand'. "Yunie!" Rikku came heading her way. "Enjoying the view _huh?_" It was a magnificent view; the ocean was never polluted in Spira, only ruins that suck to the bottom of the sea, you couldn't help that.

"Yes Rikku," another smile, another empty smile. Tidus watched Yuna from afar; Seymour told him it would be unwise to get so close; it would only make him depressed. Rikku always had her cherry expression on, rebuilding the Al Bhed home must be going on smoothly; with the high summoners help more people would get motivated and involved and then the process would become even quicker.

"Not long to go now! Once were at Luca we will get on the airship right away!" And there goes Yuna, Tidus slumped; he would have to find her after they make the sphere. That would take time too. Tidus got close to them, purposely forgetting Seymours words; more like ignoring. He just wanted to be near Yuna again, all those times when she could see and the others couldn't... It made him happy, to know that she cared; she cared for him. _Before that is._

Yuna stayed at the front until nightfall; Tidus close by. Tidus put his fingers to his mouth and blew, whistling out loud. Hoping maybe she could hear, just like she said. _Just whistle and I'll come running. _She didn't even bat an eyelid, depression sunk in once again. Yuna retired back into the deck, preparing for a goodnight's sleep. Tidus didn't follow her then, he stood on the open front, taking the vacant space Yuna left, and thought a while. Seymour probably found spare beds, and didn't bother alerting him of the fact. He didn't care; he had other things on his mind now...

_Maybe Yuna, has grown to accept it now. What if it's already late? And he didn't even get to try._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kilika was almost finished, ever since the little village on water got attacked by Sin; everyone has been working hard and fast to restore it back, and they certainly have done a job well-done.

Life was peaceful here now that Sin was gone... All was peaceful but Tidus's mind. "Honestly, if you keep dwelling in the past you'll never get her back,"

"When did you start caring?" He didn't even bother to look at Seymour's smug face, they were currently sitting at the edge of the port; waiting for the next trip to Luca. Seymour had forbid him of following Yuna as she explored the small town with Rikku. Tidus tried to convince him that he just wanted to see the newly built village, while secretly hopping to run into Yuna from time to time.

Seymour was a smart man indeed. Such a silly thing like that wouldn't convince him, what was he thinking? He wasn't, _love makes you do that sometimes huh?_

"I don't." True he cared not for the unrequited love he was currently experiencing at the moment, but it was his only hope of getting back into the real world. Hopefully if he could fully convince Tidus of asking Yuna to recognise him and thus giving him a link to the physical world once again. He could use his powers at a better deal and create more spheres to tell other Guado... that he was alive.

Still...

The question was, what would he do then? If he were to come back would he continue to destroy Spira? There was no purpose to now... now that the very thing causing devastation was gone. No one would accept him as a Maester of Yevon, and his mother was gone with that devastation too, whether he liked it or not. There was no way of getting his mother back, and he knew that.

He was an evil man. He couldn't change that; he craved power; lusted for it even. How could he just let it all go? That was unthinkable, he would need to find a new way to get such power again, and use it to control Spira, that was a plan, that was _his_ plan.

He quelled his thoughts and focused on the plan at hand. He didn't want Tidus to be suspecting him now would he?

"Not long now, I see the captain is coming back, maybe a few hours _hmm?_" He was right, the captain was coming their way; Tidus watched as he boarded the ship with a bag of goods, things he bought perhaps? It didn't concern him anyway.

"Just one look, around the village I mean." He eyed Tidus carefully. He didn't want to be comforting a heartbroken teen; it was queer enough for him having to be around him and his lovesick attitude.

"If Yuna comes near you will not try to approach her, understood?" he nodded, keeping his word. Seymour allowed him to view the village. It was most certainly better than just idling about the port.

After the time spent walking about in silence, Seymour took the opportunity to 'get to know' Tidus, only to gain some trust, if not much. Even if the younger was annoying to him to death, it was worth a try to find something they had in common. Though he doubted it. "Tell me, what was it like in this Zanarkand of yours? I am most interested in knowing." He started...

Tidus thought about his question for a bit, he recalled Seymour's projection in him home back in Guadosalam that showed them Zanarkand; just the way it was when he was there. "Zanarkand..." _A dead city._ "It never sleeps, always awake. So many things to do, you could never get bored!" He cheered a little, "even if you tried-" It was like talking to Yuna, this is when he stopped. "-why do you care, don't you have your projector thing, find out for yourself."

"I was merely asking, better it be from the eyes of a person here now, rather than the stolen memories of those who aren't here now." He added the word _stolen_ on purpose. "Your Zanarkand sounds much more appealing, it must have been wonderful living there," Tidus shot him a bizarre look.

"You're acting, really strange." Seymour didn't care for something personal like that. He knew that.

"I was only asking, or making amends." Making amends, was he? Really. "We will be travelling together; we can't stay angry at each other all the time." He had a point there.

"Alright, but no wise stuff! You got that?" Crossing his arms, he awaited his answer. Seymour presented him with Yevon's bow, to show a sign of respect and also an acceptance to his demand.

"You have my word." His eyes glinted, a devious smile coming upon his face. Tidus wondered, if the guy could ever hold a friendly face.

_After the boat ride, and after we got out of the ship. That's when I saw Yuna for the last and final time before I come looking for her again after we make the sphere. Her face, beautiful as always... Her unique eyes, one emerald green and the other crystal blue, please let everything be fine when I find you. I wish I never had to say goodbye to you again, like that day. It must have hurt you when I jumped; I took a leap to my end, the dream was finished. That's what I thought anyway, I wonder. Do you choose to forget me because I was a dream? I know that people don't always remember dreams very well... but wasn't I vivid enough for you? Wasn't I there? I was real enough to be touched by you, only by you. Was I too much of a dream to you? I understand how you could think that, me a star player? From Zanarkand? Even as I think about it now, now having been in Spira I understand where you would be coming from if you thought that way. Yuna... Please remember me when I come back, please._

The Mi'ihen highroad. This was going to be a long trip... "Well let's get going!" And he was ready for it!

"Do you expect me to _run?_" Seymour had to raise his voice a little, his pitch lowering into a _manlier_ one, if not girlish. One couldn't fathom how he gained such high voice in the first place...

"Well, yeah! Walking will take forever." He looked at Seymour as if he were the stupid.

"Fiends cannot detect us, why hurry?" Of course he knew why he was hurrying.

"Whatever, meet you at Mushroomrock road!" He dashed off, he could be a nuisance at times, Seymour glowered; and power walked down the road refusing to give in and catch up to him by running.

When he did catch up to the blitzball star, Tidus was out of breath panting on the floor wildly. They met at the path that either led to Djose temple, or the Moonflow, already passing Mushroomrock road entirely now. "After the Moonflow, Guadosalam." He looked distant, what made him so?

"Bet you can't wait."

"Perhaps I can..." he felt a disturbance, all was not well with the Guado; he would know being the leader and all. He would have to face it once they get there; there was no other way around it.

Tidus gathered himself, this time walking alongside Seymour as they travelled to the Moonflow together. Wanting to run the whole way there was really foolish of him, but he kept quiet about it.

"I know I've gotten used to it now, but when I first came to Spira, it was so strange, no one being able to see me. I wonder..." He averted his eyes from Seymour. "Does it feel weird to you?" Now when people saw Seymour, they would both gasp in shock and bow down to him, or distance themselves away knowing that he was unfriendly...

"It doesn't bother me; actually it's much better than before, this time I don't have to deal with their reactions." Tidus barked in laughter, he could only relate to him with the first part, back in Zanarkand the girls would cry and scream when they laid eyes on him, maybe a little too over the top but it was still fame; just like how Seymour had fame around Spira.

So the two talked as they walked, finally finding something they had in common. The fame they both had.

While on the other hand, Yuna was taking a break from healing the Al Bhed that got injured while building their home again. The middle of the desert was a lonely place to be, it was so wide, and so desolate. Her eyes gazed upon it, she never thought she'd come to a hot desert like this in her journey; Spira was an enormous place to explore. There was still so much to see even if she did once travel such a long way through it, with the boy from Zanarkand close behind... She shook her head firmly. "No more," she uttered softly to the light wind, the pain she felt, she had already gotten over it; there was no need to bring it back, the memories they had together; they were both happy and sad. And in the Macalania woods... her eyes narrowed as she turned, Rikku was coming to her from a distance, Rikku promised her new clothes since her summoner gown was _'past it's due date'_ as she put it. She laughed, and ran to Rikku's excited over her new clothes.

"Yunie! Try this on! It would look super cute on you!" Rikku clapped in joy, Yuna couldn't say no to that face. A few moments later she came out in different gear, a more suitable and fitting one for the jobs she did now. No more a summoner who relied on her guardians, but an independent woman. "_Ahh!_ It looks cool!" Yuna smiled, and thanked Rikku for the clothes. But one thing was troubling her... The Yevon 'Y' on her chest, a part of the clothing design; and obvious for everyone to spot. Just like... On his left leg... She placed her hands upon the 'Y' and lowered her head slightly. "Yunie?" Rikku grew worried. Had she made a mistake if choosing it specifically? They really did suit her.

"Ah, It's nothing Rikku!" A happy gin appeared on her face the moment she looked up; Rikku's personality rubbing off on her as she spent the more time with her. She was changing after all, just like the rest of Spira. "Rikku," her tone much more serious this time, but a little sad. "After we finish helping the Al Bhed, do you think we could visit somewhere?" Rikku nodded straight away, she wouldn't deny Yuna a request.

"Of course! Where do you have in mind?" Many places came to mind, but she only wanted to visit one. Maybe Besaid again? To see Lulu and Wakka? Or possibly Mt. Gagazat, she always wondered how Kimari was doing.

"This one place..." She started...


	4. Chapter 4

****I apologise ********to all reading this! I know this is late, but you know what happens when school starts and stuff... You get lots of work on the first week! Not to mention the second too... But here it is! Enjoy! and thanks to xRNx (xRainbowNinjax) my first reviewer so far to this story! :'D Sorry for mistakes if any by the way... ********And thank you allycat for reviweing too! :'D My second reviwer!****

****And on with the story..****

**Chapter 4**

After waiting for hours for someone to come by and pass the Moonflow; they successfully crossed the lake of pyreflies without the knowledge of others knowing that they were currently among them, listening in on their small talk. They couldn't exactly ask the owner for a ride now could they? Tidus thought about the time Yuna got kidnapped there by Rikku; though received frowns from Seymour as he noticed he was becoming over _emotional_ again. That's how the half-guado maester put it.

Making their way towards Guadosalam he quietly noticed Seymour's hesitation to quicken his pace for a while; Tidus way in front, walking at a normal speed and he was way back behind still, there was something obviously wrong. Just what was his problem? Shouldn't he be eager to be with his people again? Why was he so reluctant to get there? "Hey!" he yelled, definitely catching Seymour's attention with that. He was unimpressed with the sudden volume, he didn't interrupt his train of thought now did he? Tidus snickered. "What's keeping you back slow poke!" Slow pokes, he would always tease the slow ones in blitzball when he played the game. But then wished for them back the further he went through the competition, blitzball really is a tough sport, especially if you were a winner, the competition only got harder.

Seymour caught up, only because Tidus halted his movements for him, just before entering Guadosalam. "Guadosalam," he announced, his eyes trained on the entrance. The hues of green bounced of the walls nicely, a fitting colour for the area.

"_Uh huh,_ seems quiet; I don't hear much down there," Seymour moved ahead of him now; he had an urge to see his _home _all of a sudden, could he still call it that after supposedly 'leaving this world'?. He was already out of Tidus' sight, not caring if he caught up or not. It was his concern to be worried about, not his.

"Hey wait up! I don't know what's got into you bu-but." He cut himself short, the surroundings eerily empty. No one was in sight, not a soul. Where were the guado? "You don't think it's a holiday or something?" the lighting dim; perhaps no one were in their homes or shops either. "Where is everyone?" he asked stupidly, oblivious to Seymour's slowly palling face.

"That's what I'd like to know," he sounded unmoved by this, for was it simply a facade he had on? Tidus had to remember this half-guado did kill many who were in his way, who dared attempt to stop him in his path to power. He did anything for power until they brought him down that is; why would he be mourning about the _missing_ guado... after all he'd done? And that was a lot.

_Was it all Seymour's fault the guado are...? Missing...? Perhaps worse._

"Let's move on then. We can't dwell here," he obviously wanted to leave the place fast before they really found out the truth of the questioning silence. Seymour knew all and well what brought this upon the place; the Ronzo tribe. He killed them, did he not? It would only make sense if the remaining ones got their... Revenge. He was the leader of the guado after all... A once respectful maester... It was all his fault. Now he couldn't help but feel that there was no hope for him if he came back, the guado gone, he couldn't stay in this world alone? Now that he was an enemy.

"_Move on?_ What do you mean move on? Where is everyone," Seymour swiftly turned to face the boy. His face stern, obviously be wasn't happy about this, it was obvious he was shaken by the fact his people were missing. What Tidus didn't see was the glint of sorrow inside his eyes. Tidus kept his ground, standing with what he had said. He kept his eyes on the half-guado awaiting his response. "You know what happened don't you?"

"What makes you think that, **child.**" He forced a smile through, wanting to appear devious and sinister, things he were good at being. "I haven't been here since I left it," his voice grave.

"Seymour," he was trying to switch their roles now, he wasn't going to allow him to treat him like the child here. "You _killed_ them did you?" Tidus' voice rose a little, but not much. Though his anger was getting through, he knew that the half-man had a black heart. He couldn't forget his sadistic nature, even after the close hearted conversations they had... Forming a slight friendship between them.

"After the Thunderplains, we will be there. Wasting time is not an option." Tidus lunged at him, and pulled at his arm. He wasn't going to take this! No he wasn't.

"Seymour! You've gone too far! Aren't you sorry? What are you gonna do when you come back _huh?_ Continue the spiral of death! I'll be there to stop you!"

"I didn't **kill** them! But yes it is my fault you insufferable..." His throat fell dry, he could continue on like this. He broke Tidus' hold on him and paced deeper into Guadosalam. Moving on, leaving it all behind, it was pointless to dwell, pointless. Tidus stood alone, quiet as ever. He didn't mean to jump to conclusion, but the half-guado was a killer! And he knew that, but now... He just didn't want to believe it. He honestly felt sorry for him, he didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean it at all.

_He too also felt loss, just like him._

Slowly, he made him way down, distancing himself away from Seymour; but not far enough to loose track of him. He felt stupid, and hated the feeling. He had enough emotions burdening him already; why did he have to add on more to the list? He shook his head, he'll straighten things out later... he had to.

At least the thunder strikes couldn't affect him this time, unlike before... Hit sixteen times and no concussion? He was lucky, that was for sure...

He kicked at the air and stared at the gloomy dull sky. It was always stormy here, a never ending storm. He could here the thunder in the distance; the flash of lightning came first of course. Seymour was way up a head; he didn't even bother to look back, not a glance. He knew his way anyway, it was near impossible to get lost. It would be rather foolish of him to get lost. But that's want Seymour wanted him to surely do, to get lost. He would never say it in that manner though, but the message was pretty clear...

* * *

><p>"Yunie, are you sure?"<p>

"I'm sure Rikku," Rikku gave a supportive smile, they were presently at the Macalania woods, naturally this should of been the last place Yuna should of came to visit. Rikku knew this was a very, very special place which held memories for her, oblivious to what transpired exactly between her and that blitzball player... Though knew something did indeed transpire. Rikku watched her off, heading deeper into the wood while she waited near the entrance. Yuna took the trail down, the one that was thin and sparkling. Better off on that one where no fiends would come, than the larger and lengthier path.

She could hear the small sharp _tings_ the wood made. Usually a bright light would emit when the sound was present. It added to the 'wonder' of the place, and its natural outstanding beauty.

There was no one here, the wood empty, desolate even. Yuna was able to drop her facade, her soft smiled vanishing; all her sorrow bearing though. Yuna truly had thought, she was past this now. Maybe before she was, but not now. After leaving Besaid, and living with Rikku. The memories just kept flooding back. The blitzball star, his name frequent more and more in her memories, in her _dreams._

Memories and dreams of this place.

Before her now, the north spring. The place where she would never forget. Twinkles of light filled the air, the beautiful waters gleaming before her. This place... Isn't it beautiful?

"Tidus..." It came out like a sob; inside she could feel the tears forming. The heavy heartfelt emotion behind the name... Her heart couldn't handle it. She put two fingers to her lips and blew, whistling loud enough for anyone to hear. Now the tears were rolling, falling down her face in steams. The wood fell silent, listening to her plea. It was cruel, the way fate worked for the summoner. She was able to defeat Sin and bring the eternal calm and yet... Her mind was at unrest, unable to enjoy it. "Why?..." She muffled, crouching down just next to the spring, close enough to touch the water. "Why did you leave?..." The question she'd been asking all this time.

Just a dream _he_ said... Just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finished it! Last chapter hope you enjoy, and I hope the ending is fitting, I thought i did okay... Anyway I have one thing to mention, I edited the past chapers fixing little mistakes and things like that (hopefully all the mistakes), no real drastic change to the plot line! So theres that and on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

Before he found himself in his current position, Seymour had been waiting just outside the north spring, as silent as ever. Tidus only glanced his way once, understanding he was not going to speak to him; but there was a reason he was standing there after all, so he went in and saw for himself.

And when he did enter the memorable place, he was only half shocked to see her there too.

Crying.

He didn't attempt to disturb her, because he couldn't could he? He kept behind, out of sight, merely watching the heart breaking display in front of him. This made him think about a lot of things, things like his father, calling him a cry baby. Tidus didn't cry, he didn't do it anymore. But the urge to was growing; but he didn't give in, he wouldn't.

Yuna's sobs quieting; he thought she was going to leave now. She stood, near the spring but not close enough to touch the water. Staring.

Staring like in the Besaid temple, staring like she did in many places of Spira once. Saying goodbye.

Tidus was but a foot away from her now, he didn't even remember moving in the first place. He placed his arms around her gently, holding onto her tightly. He didn't want her to say goodbye, he didn't. Was it selfish of him? Was it really?

Yuna became awfully still, "Yuna, I'm sorry," he muffled softly. "Yuna please don't say goodbye to me, please." He begged, he didn't want it to end this way, not like this.

He closed his eyes, and thought of all the things he wished he could say to her.

_I know that I was hiding things, I used gentle words... Lies to shelter you, but a dream like me couldn't fool you that easily. You knew the truth, so I kept back, not wanting to heighten the burden anymore, but you was there, you saw what happened. I didn't cry, I knew it was pointless, but I was hoping that you'd come back to my life somehow, I wanted to make sure of it. Even if I did say goodbye..._

_You really did hide your sorrow well, I saw those smiles, I saw through them and I really am sorry, because I knew it was my entire fault. I really thought you really had forgotten me once, but I kept trying, I couldn't stop. I wouldn't miss out a chance to be with you again._

_And then I saw you here, I knew you hadn't forgotten me just yet. But now I see... No matter how hard I try, it just can't be can it?_

Tidus called her name once last time, _"Yuna,"_ her eyes widened, the touch coming to her senses. She felt the two arms around her protectively, she could vaguely see... _"Do you really want to forget?"_ the quiet whisper passed though her ears, asking her if she wanted to forget? "...I'm sorry..." She grasped the arm around her shoulders, she could feel the owner jump slightly. He stopped muffling straight away. "Y-Yuna?" He said in half-shock. He couldn't believe it.

"I... Remember you," she said, "I do," she told herself a loud, wanting to hear this. She span around, she couldn't wait any longer, the face she's been dreaming of all this time. Finally here again.

Tidus kissed her before she could take a good look at him; he kissed her with all his heart. Reliving the moment once again. Yuna welcomed the kiss, tears sprouting once again. She'd never felt so glad, so glad since the calm. Now the calm to her mind could finally come. She was never meant so say goodbye, _ever,_ and she knew that now. She knew that they had to stay together, that's what they had to do.

"Yuna I'm sorry!" he blurted out in a hurry, he needed to get it out in the open before he broke, he wanted to apologise to her so much, _so much._ He would never hurt her again, ever.

She pulled him into a hug, crying in joy. He smiled, embracing her back delicately. He thought he wouldn't be able to this ever again, he really thought...

"Are you real?" she said, he looked at her face with worry, his eyes stared right back into hers. He didn't know how to answer this, if all those people he and Seymour passed didn't see them then...

"Yunie!" Their attention averted, the bundle of joy that was Rikku stood in awe, "Yuna who's that!" She exclaimed, _Who's that?_

"You can see me?" he still held on to Yuna with one hand, he wasn't prepared to let go just yet. He turned to Yuna, "She can see me!" ecstatic, he laughed out in waves of merriment! "I must be real!" Yuna joined him, this was brilliant just brilliant. All their dreams came true, now they could finally be together, _properly._

She shoved him into the lake, watching him splash clumsily in. "H-hey!" He yelled, Yuna laughed out loud.

"You are real," she smiled, a true smile. It's been so long since she'd done one of those.

Rikku finally caught on, "The blitzball player?" She asked Yuna, she nodded happily. So he was real, and not just a part of Yuna's imagination. Rikku couldn't wait to tell the others, they had to hear of this!

Yes. It' finally felt good to be back home, where he belonged.

"So it looks like a sphere wasn't needed I see,"

"Yeah," Tidus was back in Besaid village, along with Yuna and Rikku. Finally being able to introduce himself to Wakka, as well as Lulu brought him great satisfaction, he got the 'hello' he always wanted from Wakka, and a brotherly hug, (more like headlock) too. What more could he possibly ask for? He was real. And not a dream, that's all he ever wanted.

"And all is well I suppose," all was well, he had a theory that because Yuna accepted to remembered him again, and gather up all her memories of him whether it was in dreams or conscious thoughts. The fayth put him back together again, just for the _high summoner_ that let them rest again eternally; he was in a way their thanks to her.

"What will you do?" The question was inevitable, Seymour was still a dream he guessed. Only he could see him, just like how Yuna could only see him once. He didn't know why but that didn't matter, what matter now was Seymour's plans for himself.

After the reunion with Yuna, he apologised to Seymour, asking him to come with them, back to Besaid. He accepted it, and came. "Tell me how I can help," he hated the half-guado no more. He saw him more as a friend rather than an enemy, and was more than willing to help him now, if he needed it.

"I've decided to join my mother," he stated. "The devastation has been relieved, Spira can continue in peace now, I was part of that devastation..." Tidus only listened. No interrupts this time, Seymour had made his mind up now, he could see that. "I have to go," Seymour was anything but sad, he sounded happy even, _happy? Seymour? What has changed?_ Tidus thought. "I'm no part of this world anymore,"

"Seymour I-" he started.

"Don't worry about me, worry for yourself." He said in all his smugness, "I see you have a _lady_ now," he sniggered as he turned, walking calmly away from him. Tidus watched him go, and didn't chase him, or catch up to him this time. He kept watching until he lost sight of the half-guado. Maybe, this small journey changed him somehow, he would never know.

Tidus was happy for him, he could finally rest, all plans of causing death gone from him now. Seymour deserved to rest, and he finally will. "Tidus!" Yuna came running; and he was delighted to see her of course. "What were you looking at?" So she noticed. Tidus chuckled, he stood up and held her hands in his.

"It doesn't matter," he smiled fondly, "so what were you saying about being a singer..." He continued on...

**The End**


End file.
